


Don’t Let Your Dad Use Your Phone

by KiddyStormi



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Joe Loves His Gay Kids, M/M, Multi, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiddyStormi/pseuds/KiddyStormi
Summary: “Wally, i’m using your phone to call mine.” Joe says, picking up the lone cell phone from the table. Wally just nods and says his passcode as he covers his eyes.“Aww, that’s cute that you have me as Daddy with heart emojis. I don’t understand the eggplant emojis though.”AKAexactly why you can’t let your dad use your phone





	Don’t Let Your Dad Use Your Phone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hiver_Frost_Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/gifts).



> So this took a while but it was worth it. Prompt was sent in by my good friend Hailstorm and i would let you know the actual prompt but i currently don’t have tumblr logged in so it might come a later day. Love you Hailstorm!

Wally had just gotten back from the patrol with Barry and had taken a seat on one of the med beds to slow down again. Joe had misplaced his phone.  
“Wally, i’m using your phone to call mine.” Joe says, picking up the lone cell phone from the table. Wally just nods and says his passcode as he covers his eyes.  
“Aww, that’s cute that you have me as Daddy with heart emojis. I don’t understand the eggplant emojis though.” Joe says before pressing call on the contact information.  
“Wait! Dad! No!” Wally yells out, realizing something bad was about to happen.  
“Wally? I thought you said you didn’t get off patrol until 1 and away from your family at 2?” A gruff male voice says through the phone.  
Wally grabs the phone quickly.  
“I’ll be there in a half hour.” He whispers quickly before leaving the labs. Joe stands in silence for a few minutes before going to the car and driving back to the house. He sees Wally rushing about his room, packing clothes and what little he needed to go to where he said he was going.  
“Wally. If you are leaving cause you think I am gonna kick you out, you can stop now.” Joe says, leaning on the doorway.  
“Dad, I’m sorry I lied to you about it but you don’t have to beat the gay out of me if you think you can. People have tried and fail. I love my boyfriend. We have been together for awhile now. I choose him over pretending to be straight to keep you.” Wally says as he finishes packing.  
“Wally, if you think I am going to beat the gay out of you, you have another thing coming. Wally, you know your sister is bisexual right? And that Barry is a pan romantic demisexual?” Joe says, smiling softly at Wally, who’s jaw drops in shock.  
“Um, no?” Wally says softly, looking at the ground.  
“Come here, boy.” Joe says, opening his arms wide. Wally walks over and hugs Joe tightly, starting to cry.  
“I don’t want to lose you and Iris and everyone else but I can’t hide who I am anymore.” Wally says as he hugs Joe. Joe holds his son tightly, not wanting him to feel alone.  
“You wouldn’t lose us unless you turned out to be KKK or a Nazi.” Joe says with a chuckle, drawing a laugh out of Wally. “But I want to know more about this boy. How old is he? What’s his name? How long have you guys been together?” Joe states, moving them to sit on the bed.  
“His name is Micky, we have been together since I was in senior year of high school.” Wally says, skipping over the age question.  
“Wally, how old is he?” Joe repeats his question, looking at Wally with a hard stare.  
“He is 47.” Wally says softly, looking away.  
“Oh I see. Well, you were 18 when you got together, correct? Then I don’t see a problem with it.” Joe says, shrugging. Wally grins and hugs his dad.  
“I really need to go and meet up with Micky. He just got off a long business trip and I really miss him. Is that okay, Dad?” Wally asks softly.  
“Sure, Wally. Have fun and use protection.” Joe says, chuckling. Wally grabs the things he needs and hugs Joe again before zooming out. Wally gets to where his boyfriend had been staying and smiles as he knocks. The door opens and it’s Mick Rory, standing there with a grin, only wearing some boxers as it is quite late, almost midnight.  
“Hey baby boy. How are you doing?” Mick says, letting Wally in, who hugs him tightly.  
“I’m good, but I missed you, Mickey.” Wally says into Mick’s chest.  
“And on that note, I’m going to find my Piper and Red so I can go bang their brains out while you bang Little W’s out. Nice to see you again, Wally. I will be here at 10 am tomorrow. Be ready to go out to brunch then.” Len says, chuckling before slipping out the open door.  
“Bye Lenny!” Wally yells after him. Wally gasps in shock as Mick slams the door shut and picks him up against the wall.  
“Do you know how much I missed you while I was gone?” Mick says with a dark and lusty voice. Wally moans softly as Mick starts to kiss his neck and nips little bites on the black man’s neck.  
“A-a lot Mickey?” Wally gasps, pushing his hips against Mick’s.  
“Yes, a lot. Baby boy, you look so delicious right now. Imma take you apart and put you back together.” Mick mumbles against his neck, biting down.  
“Mickey, I missed you so much. N-need you.” Wally moans loudly, pushing against him again.  
Mick picks him up and carries him to the bedroom, putting him on the bed gently before starting to strip Wally down.  
“Wait-Mick, before you continue. I need to tell you something.” Wally says softly. Mick pulls away and looks at him confused.  
“Angel, what happened?” Mick grunts out. Wally gets up and holds out his hand, shaking it faster and faster.  
“You became a speedster? Oh. Okay. I can work with that.” Mick says, chuckling and smiling.  
“You’re okay with it?” Wally asks as he is laid back down by Mick. Mick nods and kisses him softly.  
“No gorgeous, I’m alright with it. I know speedsters have a short refactoring period. I can work with that.” Mick says, starting to strip down himself. Wally watches with wide eyes as Mick takes off his boxers, moving a hand to stroke the leftover scars from the fire years before. Wally had never seen him without the scars. Mick moans softly as he touches him before starting to strip down Wally. Wally moans softly as Mick touches the spots that make Wally purr and vibrate.  
“Holy shit. Lenny said speedies vibe but I didn’t believe it. I am going to make you vibe all night long, and you know that, gorgeous.” Mick says into Wally’s neck, biting in another hickey. Wally gasps and moans softly.  
“Mickey, please. I need you.” Wally says sharply as his pants were taken off and his hard cock was revealed to Mick. Mick moved quickly before devouring down the younger man’s cock, making him scream in pleasure as he quickly comes from the feeling of the warm, wet mouth of his lover on him. Mick swallows fast but isn’t prepared when Wally gets hard right after.  
“Mick~” Wally whines as he pulls off.  
“Hush, doll. Let me stretch you out so I can take you over and over again.” Wally moans as Mick grabs the lube from the nightstand drawer. He quickly lubes his fingers up and pushes one finger up to Wally’s hole.  
“Com’n, let me up in your fucking boy pussy, huh baby?” Mick starts to finger him with the one big finger slowly, knowing Wally’s 3 fingers are like his one. Wally squirms, having not been with Mick for a long while now.  
“Shush angel, I know. I promise to make you feel so good, my little gorgeous boy.” Mick says, starting to trail kisses all around Wally’s body. Wally gasps whenever Mick touched a sensitive spot of his and moans when he starts to suck a hickey onto those spots. Mick quickly slips a second finger into Wally, whose gasps are quickly swallowed down by Mick’s lips, kissing him intently as he works Wally open. After a while, Wally pulls away and pouts at Mick.  
“Mickey, please, I’m ready for you.” Wally whines, causing Mick to chuckle as he lubes his cock up and presses the mushroom tip to his entrance.  
“Are you sure, angel?” Mick asks again, looking for any doubt.  
“I’m sure, Mick. Now fuck my goddamn brains out or Imma leave and go find Mark to do it for me.” Wally says as he moves to start kissing Mick’s neck. Mick growls deeply and pushes into Wally with one hard thrust, bottoming out quickly. Wally screams into Mick’s neck in pleasure, biting down to form a new hickey. Mick groans and waits for the all clear sign from Wally.  
“Mickey, go.” Wally whines after a few minutes, trying to move his hips on Mick’s cock.  
Mick starts to slowly fuck into and out of Wally, just missing his prostate, making Wally very frustrated when then Mick starts to jackhammer into Wally’s prostate, slamming into him hard. Wally screams again as Mick thrusts his orgasm out of him. Mick starts to stroke Wally hard and fast to get him hard again. Mick keeps thrusting hard and harder as he does so. His thrusts forcing another orgasm out of Wally.  
“Mickey! Mickey! Yes! Please!” Wally cries, withering in pleasure, not noticing Mick grab a cock ring and slipping it down Wally’s length until it was closed.  
“To keep yah to fucking last longer.” Mick grunts as he thrusts, lips traveling Wally’s neck and shoulders again. Wally moans, hands traveling on Mick’s back, digging into the scared flesh when Mick slams into his prostate. Mick grunts and moans as he keeps thrusting hard into Wally.  
“Fuck, angel. Look at you, all fucked good by me, huh? Ain’t gonna go find no body but me, huh, gorgeous?” Mick grunts, biting more hickeys into Wally’s dark flesh. Wally screaming in pleasure as he starts to vibrate around Mick’s cock, making the bigger man cry out in pleasure before him pulling out.  
“I see what your doing, angel. Think you can get me off so i’ll get you off too? Nah, flip over, put your hands on the headboard angel. Is it okay if i get out the ropes?” Mick says, grabbing the ropes from the drawer. Wally nods before flipping over onto his knees.  
“Good angel.” Mick mutters before starting to tie Wally to the head board and the foot board tightly. When he was done, Wally tugged lightly to check it, causing him to grin at the tightness.  
“Now, what do I wanna do to this ass?” Mick says, running his hands over Wally’s ass, kneeling it before pulling them apart. “Maybe I should fuck you like this for a while and then make you ride me.” Mick says, lightly spanking Wally, forcing a moan out of him.  
“Mickeyyy, hurry up, I need you.” Wally whines, pushing back. Mick grins before lining up and pushing back in, fucking into Wally hard. He thrusts fast, hands tightly gripping Wally’s hips, pulling him back with every thrust.  
“Fuck baby, you know how good you feel around me, squeezing me tight and hard. It’s amazing.” Mick groans, thrusting harder before sneaking a hand to pull off the cock ring, immediately letting Wally come and stroking him back to hardness again. Mick keeps thrusting hard, stroking Wally in time with the thrusts. Mick and Wally cry out together as they come, Mick filling Wally up and Wally staining the sheets even more. Mick pants for a minute before pulling out and untying Wally from the bed, grabbing a washcloth.  
“Angel? You want your plug?” Mick whispers, petting Wally’s short hair and smiling as he nods sleepily. Mick slowly pushes the plug into Wally, making sure not to hurt him before cleaning him up and carrying his smaller boyfriend to a different bedroom to sleep in. Wally laughs softly as he holds onto Mick.  
“Mickey, i need to eat. I-calories-“ Wally pants before seeing Mick rush to go get food, laughing softly. Mock comes back and helps Wally eat his food, making him drink his electrolyte drink too. Once Wally is done eating, they lay back to sleep.  
“I love you, Wally.” Mick whispers to Wally.  
“I love you too Mick.” Wally says before kissing Mick softly, cuddling up to his boyfriend and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> RKC!! Read! Kudos! Comment!


End file.
